Berthier (SMCU)
Berthier is the second youngest of the Ayakashi Sisters. In Sailor Moon Omega, she became a member of the Kuiper Belt Senshi as Sailor Makemake. Profile Appearance She is a young woman with blue eyes, white hair in a braid, and the Black Moon symbol on her forehead. She wears blue gloves, blue boots, and a blue bathing suit. In Sailor Moon Omega, she wears a checkered skirt with her bathing suit. Biography Frozen Stars Berthier and the Ayakashi Sisters are members of the Black Moon Clan. After the defeat and destruction of the Black Moon Clan’s leader Death Phantom in Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight, the Ayakashi Sisters are left with no master. At one time between The Last Starlight and Frozen Stars, the sisters signed a deal to become the minions of a mysterious entity named Princess Snow Kaguya, who plans to turn the Earth into a frozen wasteland. The Ayakashi Sisters are stationed in Norway where they encounter Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi. Berthier and her younger sister Koan follow Princess Snow Kaguya during the infiltration of Snow Queen Elsa’s Winter Mansion in Arendal. The Sailor Senshi encounter the three and transform to fight them. At one point in the battle, Berthier trapped the other Sailor Senshi (except Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury who are with Elsa’s sister Anna) in a ball of ice and started a game of chess with Elsa herself. The chess game involves gigantic animated ice sculptures as chess pieces, and Berthier sets up her own rules - whenever Elsa lost a piece, a part of her body would freeze. The spell was shattered by the timely arrival of Tuxedo Mask, who freed all the Sailor Senshi and Berthier's plan was foiled. Outnumbered, Berthier broke down and attempted to freeze herself and the entire Senshi to death. Kōan arrives with Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury and convinced her to stop and change her evil ways so Sailor Moon used Moon Crystal Power on her. Later, the sisters are captured by Petz and Calaveras and brought to Princess Snow Kaguya’s gigantic ice castle near the Winter Mansion. In a great battle at the throne room, Berthier creates a giant ice wall to separate Princess Snow Kaguya, the sisters and the Sailor Senshi so that she and Koan can personally take on Princess Snow Kaguya. Berthier is impaled on the shoulder by Princess Snow Kaguya with the shard, just before the ice wall is shattered. However, during the final moments of the battle, Berthier uses her remaining strength to shatter Princess Snow Kaguya into pieces. Petz and Calaveras attempt to turn them evil again, but with the combined powers of Sailor Moon and Elsa, they are healed with Moon Crystal Power, turning them good as well. The sisters eventually rebuild Princess Snow Kaguya’s comet and set off on it to find a new place to live. Berthier eventually works with her sisters at a cosmetic shop run by her eldest sister Petz in Dysnomia, a moon of the dwarf planet Eris. Plight of the Firefly Berthier and the Ayakashi Sisters reappear in Plight of the Firefly when the Outer Senshi arrive at their cosmetic shop in Dysnomia. Sailor Crusade Berthier and the Ayakashi Sisters are still working at their cosmetic shop in Dysnomia when the moon is attacked by the Shadow Galactica Legion. Berthier attempts to defend the shop by creating an ice wall, but the ice wall is shattered shortly after and the legion, led by Sailor Aluminium Siren and Sailor Lead Crow, broke into the shop. Berthier is killed by Sailor Aluminium Siren, becoming the first of the sisters to become a casualty of the Crusade. In her dying words, she asks the remaining sisters to go into hiding in Eris. The sisters followed, but Petz is killed by Sailor Lead Crow. Koan and Calaveras were eventually killed by Sailor Galaxia. Berthier is later revived along with her sisters by the purified Sailor Galaxia after the Crusade, and welcomes Sailor Galaxia, the Sailor Starlights and the Sailor Crusaders to their cosmetic shop. Powers Attacks * Dark Water ** Full Power Dark Water ** Makemake Super Tidal Wave – as Sailor Makemake ** Makemake Crystal Shower – as Sailor Makemake Trivia * Berthier is the first of the Ayakashi sisters to die in the Cinematic Universe. * Berthier is shown to have a liking for classical music. In Frozen Stars, she recognizes the song Elsa is playing on her pipe organ as Henry Purcell’s Rondeau. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Ayakashi Sisters Category:Black Moon Clan Category:Kuiper Belt Senshi Category:Aquarius Category:Villains Category:Healed Villains Category:Female Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Kuiper Belt Senshi (SMCU) Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War